


Once Upon A Blue Moon

by AKFanWriter (DBZVegeta)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Complete, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Content, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBZVegeta/pseuds/AKFanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the TSS Contest # 5 – Other Challenges #10: Harry wakes up after a pub crawl with “B (Surprise)” and is sore, there, yes there. The problem is did they use protection?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Fic title:** Once Upon A Blue Moon  
**Penname:** AKFanWriter (aka DBZVegeta)  
**Summary:** Written for the TSS Contest # 5 – Other Challenges #10: Harry wakes up after a pub crawl with “B (Surprise)” and is sore, there, yes there. The problem is did they use protection?  
**Rating:** R – NC-17  
**# of Chapters:** 1 / 6  
**Category:** Romance / Angst / Mystery  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
**Originally Published:** 23 Jul 2005  
  
~*~  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
**Present Time**  
  
“You do understand that this will ground you from the remainder of the season, don’t you?” The doctor said, looking down at the notes in his hands before making notations in the record on the table. He looked up and took in the stunned look on his patient’s face. “Are you all right, Mr. Potter?”  
  
Harry stared at him, the roar still ringing in his ears, as he tried to understand what was happening. “Are your sure that you haven’t made a mistake…I mean…I’m a man,” he blurted out, his fingers nervously twisting in the fabric of his Quidditch robes.  
  
“I am quite sure, Mr. Potter. You are three months pregnant,” Doctor Maria said, his face soften as he took in his expression. “I take it that you didn’t know that wizards could get pregnant.”  
  
“Umm…no I…never heard of anything of the such,” Harry mumbled, his face turning white suddenly. “You’re not going to tell anyone, are you?” he said, his eyes pleading with the man.  
  
“No, I am not required to report the reason for the medical grounding. However, it will become quite obvious to others as you begin to show,” Doctor Maria said gently, smiling at the bewildered look on Harry’s face. He picked up a pen and wrote down a name and floo address. “Here, take this. This is a good friend of mine who specializes in male pregnancies. Contact him and setup an appointment. You will need regular medical checkups during your pregnancy.” He held out the piece of paper to Harry, who took it, staring down at it blankly, shock still running through his system. “I promise you Harry, he is very discrete.”  
  
“Okay…thank you Doctor,” Harry said as he slid off the table. Turning towards the door he was stopped by the doctor’s voice.  
  
“Harry, you may want to consider notifying the other father. His assistance in this pregnancy is vital.”  
  
Harry blanched once more, his hand resting on the door handle as he bowed his head. His voice was barely a whisper as he answered, “That’s impossible Doctor…he’s dead.”  
  
~*~  
  
**Three Months Earlier**  
  
“Really Ron, I don’t need you to set me up on another date,” Harry groaned as his long time friend blathered on through the floo connection. Ron, happily married to Hermione for the last three years, only wanted his friend to have what he had. However, Harry hadn’t yet confessed to his friend that he was, in fact, gay. Every date he had been set up on had been with witches, not wizards.  
  
“But Harry, I am sure you will just love Angelica. She’s into Quidditch and loves kids…she’s perfect for you,” Ron said, his bright blue eyes twinkling with happiness. “She will meet you tonight at Lavells for dinner. Eight, and don’t be late.”  
  
“But Ron…” Harry started.  
  
“Opps, gotta go, Jerry is crying and I bet he needs his diaper changed. Tootles,” Ron called out as he quickly disappeared from the fire, knowing that Harry was going to once again protest.  
  
Harry rubbed a tired hand across his brow as the floo connection closed and the fire roared back to orange and gold. He really needed to sit his friends down and explain the situation about his preferences. Granted that was going to be a very interesting conversation. He could see it right now. Hermione asking questions and volunteering to get him books on best protection methods and Ron yelling about how he couldn’t understand how Harry could bat for the other team. He had a headache coming on just thinking about it.  
  
Standing up from his crouched position in front of the fire, he was tempted to blow off this arranged date of Ron’s and just go to bed. But if he did, he wouldn’t hear the last of it. So he would go, try to excuse himself early and return home with none the wiser.  
  
~*~  
  
“You’re gay, aren’t you?” Angelica said, looking over the rim of her glass of white wine.  
  
Harry nearly spit the sip of his wine halfway across the table at her question, and as it was only managed to choke slightly.  
  
“Whhh..aaa..ttt?” he stammered, picking up his napkin to dab at his mouth.  
  
“Well, it’s either your gay or you really don’t like big-chested blondes,” she said, her red painted lips quirking up into a half-smile. “I mean, it’s not like it’s the end of the world if you really like guys. Why do you continue to let your friend fix you up with women if you like guys?”  
  
“Uhmm, maybe because I haven’t told anyone yet,” Harry said softly, a flushed lightly coloring his cheeks.  
  
Angelica smiled again, reaching out to pat his hand gently. “I understand luv, my girlfriend was seriously upset that I wanted to got out tonight with a guy. Even after I explained how Ron was so desperate to set up his friend.”  
  
“I just wish he would stop trying to interfere with my life. I’ll find someone…someday,” Harry groaned, as he dropped his napkin back to the table.  
  
“Well Harry, how about I help you with that?” Angelica said as she pushed back her chair and stood. She held out a hand to him, smiling as he looked up at her in bewilderment.  
  
“What do you mean?” Harry said, eyeing her hand suspiciously before looking up into her face.  
  
“What I mean is, let’s go. Val and I were going to go out tonight before I got sidetracked by Ron, so you will be joining us at our favorite club,” she said, a bright smile creeping over her face. “And maybe you’ll just find someone that you may be looking for.”  
  
~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic title:** Once Upon A Blue Moon  
**Penname:** AKFanWriter (aka DBZVegeta)  
**Summary:** Written for the TSS Contest # 5 – Other Challenges #10: Harry wakes up after a pub crawl with “B (Surprise)” and is sore, there, yes there. The problem is did they use protection?   
**Rating:** R – NC-17  
**# of Chapters:** 2 / 6  
**Word Count:** 2,636  
**Category:** Romance / Angst / Mystery   
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
 **Original Date Posted:** 23 Jul 2005  
  
~*~  
  
**Chapter 2**   
  
**Present Time**  
  
Harry closed the door to his loft wearily. Dragging off his Quidditch robes, he tossed them over the back of the couch as he plodded through the room and down the short hallway. Shedding the remainder of his clothing as he walked, he dropped them to the floor not caring that he left a trail from living room to bedroom. Walking into his in suite bathroom, he turned on the shower as hot as he could stand it and stepped in. Bracing his hands against the wall, he leaned into the spray and let the hot water flow over his head and down his back.   
  
_‘Pregnant,’_ he thought. He’d never known that wizards could get pregnant. It was certainly a shock to him. He had just thought he’d been getting a little pudgy about the middle lately and had increased his workout routine to help eliminate the extra fat.   
  
He leaned back and ran his hands down over his stomach, feeling the slight bulge and wondering what he was going to do now. He had always wanted children, but had resigned himself into believing that since his was gay he would never have the opportunity.   
  
He jumped when the phone rang in the other room, and sighed heavily. He didn’t want to talk to anyone right know, he had too much on his mind at the moment. He would let the answering machine pickup for him, but as he heard the machine click on he grimaced.   
  
“Harry…are you there Harry? I know that you are there so you get your butt over to this phone and pick it up right now!” came a familiar voice. Harry grimaced deepened; he knew instinctively that Angelica would not give up until he talked to her. He turned off the water and plucked a towel from the rack, running it quickly over his wet body.  
  
“Harry…Val just called me and said that you had been grounded medically from Quidditch, what’s going on? Are you alright? Pick up this phone immediately, don’t make me come over there,” her voice echoed through the bedroom, spurring Harry to quickly cross the room and pick up the receiver from the phone.  
  
“I’m here Angel,” he said, forestalling her next comments.  
  
“Harry, what’s going on? Are you all right? Val said that all the Quidditch teams have been notified that you are on a long-term medical suspension,” Angelica asked quickly, barely taking a breath in between questions.  
  
Harry almost laughed at her rapid fire questions, but instead it came out as a broken sob. Hearing her voice, so full of concern broke loose the dam of emotion that had been welling up in his chest ever since he had left Doctor Maria’s office.   
  
“Harry…Harry…hold on Harry, I’ll be right there,” Angelica’s voice came through the phone. Seconds later, she ran into the bedroom brushing soot away from her clothes as she quickly gathered him up into her arms. He buried his head into her shoulder and let loose with his sobs. She held him, rocking him back and forth as he drained away the events of that day.   
  
As he began to calm down, he noticed that he was still sitting on the edge of his bed clad only in a damp towel and began to laugh.   
  
“Only you would show up while I was dressed only in a bath towel. One would think that you were after my body, Miss Weston,” Harry said, his eyes red from his tears and his voice still carrying a bit of his hysteria.   
  
“Harry Potter, you are a menace,” Angelica said as she leaned back and swatted his arm playfully. “But really, what’s wrong? It’s not like you to cry over a medical suspension.” Her eyes widened as a sudden though crossed her mind, “You’re not dying, are you?”  
  
Harry snorted, “No, I am not dying Angel.” He pulled away from her and stood up; crossing the room he pulled his bathrobe out from behind the closet door before putting it on and belting it across his stomach, one hand automatically soothing across the bump at his waist.   
  
“Then what’s wrong Harry. I know that your doctor wouldn’t ground you unless it was serious,” Angelica said, her brown eyes following his figure as he began to pace back and forth. Something was obviously bothering him greatly.   
  
“Angel…” Harry started, but stopped suddenly looking down at his clenched fists. He hadn’t even known that he had tightened them. He felt Angelica’s hand slide down his arm to one of his hand and he turned to look down into her concerned gaze.   
  
“I’m pregnant.”   
  
  
**Three Months Earlier**  
  
“But Angelica…really are you sure you want me to come with you. I mean, wouldn’t it be awkward for your girlfriend to meet the man that your co-worker set you up with,” Harry protested, as Angelica pulled in inside the door of the club called Cloud Nine.   
  
“Nonsense, you and Val will get along famously. You both have a lot in common, more than you know. And she’ll understand once I explain your situation.”   
  
Harry sighed as he let her pull him into the club and through the masses towards a table in the back. The only other personality like hers that he had run up against was his long time friend and pseudo-sister Hermione. With a personality like that, all you could do is go with the flow and pray.   
  
He came out of his musings as Angelica dropped his arm and squealed jumping into the arms of another woman. He stepped back, smiling as the blond dragged down the dark brunette head to hers for a passionate kiss. When they separate, Harry groaned when he saw who ‘Val’ was.   
  
Val, short for Valentinne Cassidy, was approximately 5’ 8”, lean and sleek, as all Quidditch Seekers should be, in fact she played for one of his teams rivals.  
  
“Harry Potter, that’s who your date was with?” Val said to Angelica, before she threw back her head in riotous laughter. “Potter, I take it she told you that she seeks for the other team.”   
  
“Yes Val, she did. Now that I see that she is in good company, I say good night.” Harry said, quickly taking the opening she offered him and turned to make his departure.   
  
“Oh no you don’t buddy boy.” Angelica said, as she squirmed out of Val’s embrace and latched onto him. “I told you we were going to help you with your problem, didn’t I.”   
  
“Really Angelica, its all right. Why don’t you and Valentinne have a nice evening, I’ll just go home.”   
  
“Val, Harry needs to find himself a man and can’t seem to do it. Let’s help him.” Angelica said, turning slightly to wink up at Val. Harry groaned as he heard her words, his life now done for with the openness of her remarks.  
  
“So Harry, play for the other side also,” chuckled Val, her smile widening at the flush that crept over his cheeks. “Don’t worry about it, I won’t go advertising your lifestyle to anyone. Come on sit down and we’ll have a chat.”   
  
Harry nodded gratefully, knowing that she could easily blab to the newspapers his change of orientation. He dreaded the day they got a hold of that.   
  
He slid into the booth, watching with no slight envy how the other couple snuggled up with each other, their love apparent to all those around them. He sighed again, wondering if he was ever going to find someone who would love him for himself, not for his name or scar.   
  
“Relax Harry, we don’t bite…much.” Val teased, as a drink was slid across the table to him. He looked up startled, as a waiter smiled happily back at him, winking as he sauntered off across the room.   
  
“Tell us Harry, what are you looking for in a mate.” Angelica said, sipping on her pink umbrella’d drink. He coughed around the sip he was taking at her question, but recovered and looked over at her, wondering how in the hell he had ended up in this situation. He had never told anyone about this, not even his two closest friends. So why would he want to tell a complete stranger?   
  
Strangely, he felt that he could say anything to this woman, so he leaned forward slightly as he began to speak.   
  
“I want someone who is kind and doesn’t mind showing his feelings. Someone who will be there for me when I need them,” he started, absently drawing a fingertip along the rim of his glass. “Someone who will love me for who I am, not what I am.”   
  
“That doesn’t sound unreasonable,” Val said, leaning back against the seat, one arm looped across the top of the bench.   
  
“Yeah, but have you ever spent the day as Harry Potter,” he snapped, and then stopped himself, “Sorry, it’s just that no one see me behind the scar and the fame. Once they find out who I am, they either want my autograph or want to use me. It’s always the same.”   
  
He picked up his glass and quickly drained before thumping it back down onto the table loudly. “I’m sorry, but I really should go home.” He stood and as he was turning to leave ran straight into a tall broad form. Losing his balance, his arms wind-milled slightly, as he fought to regain his balance. One of his arms was caught in a strong grip and he was pulled easily up against a hard chest.   
  
“Graceful as always, aren’t you Mr. Potter?” drawled an eerily familiar voice. Harry’s eyes shot up and he groaned loudly as they connected with pitch black eyes that immediately identified the man as one Professor Severus Snape, Hogwart’s Potion Master and bane of Harry’s existence during seven years of school.   
  
“Sorry sir, guess I’m more graceful in the air than on the ground,” Harry replied as he straightened up and pulled back away from the man. It was then that he got a good look at his former Professor. He had allowed his hair to grow, now reaching to between his shoulders and it looked much cleaner that it had during their times at school. He was dressed in a pair of snug black leather pants and a black silk shirt, that the top three button were undone, showing a fair amount of pale skin. His face, once heavily lined with fatigue and pain, seemed smoother and somehow younger looking. All in all, Severus Snape had definitely improved since the last time that Harry had saw him.   
  
“I would hope that you are more graceful in the air since you are your teams star Seeker,” Snape growled, having noticed Harry’s quick perusal of him. “Are you quite finished ogling me.”   
  
“Uhm, what? Oh, sorry…its just…that…you look good Professor. Better than before,” Harry stammered, a flush creeping up his cheeks.   
  
“Well, twenty years as a spy does have an affect on one’s appearance. Since you kindly took care of the reason for my spying career, I know longer have that said problem anymore.”   
  
“Harry, do you know this man?” Angelica said, as she slid out of the booth and took one of his arms.   
  
“Here with your girlfriend, Potter?” sneered Snape, his eyes drifting up and down the buxom blonde hanging onto Harry’s arm.  
  
“Not quite, you git,” Angelica started, before Harry held up a hand to stop her words.  
  
“I would assume sir, that a man of your obvious talent and wisdom would know what type of club this is, or had you apparently overlooked that fact.” Harry mocked, his eyes flashing cold green.   
  
“Apparently I must have, since I am only here at my godson’s behest,” Snape snapped peevishly, “and do pray tell, enlighten me on what is so different about this club.”   
  
“For a man who spied for twenty plus years, you would think that he would notice that he was in a ‘gay’ club,” Harry snipped, enjoying the interplay between the two of them. He hadn’t noticed over the years, but he had sorta missed the verbal foreplay that the two of them seemed to share. Of course, Snape was surly with everyone he met.   
  
“A WHAT!” Snape shouted, ignoring the looks that were sent his way from other patrons. “When I get my hands on my godson.”  
  
“You called, o’ godfather of mine,” drawled another familiar voice from behind them. Harry spun around and groaned again, this time dropping back into his seat in the booth.  
  
“Draco Malfoy, how did I know that you had to be his godson.”   
  
“Well, well, well…if it isn’t the Golden Boy of Gryffindor,” sneered Malfoy, as he peered down at the pale face. “Didn’t know that you seeked for the other team, this is quite interesting news.”   
  
“Malfoy, shut your trap before I shut it for you,” Harry growled, surging up from his seat and reaching for the other man. Both Snape and Val stepped in between the two men, Val to Harry and Snape to Malfoy.   
  
“Draco, you and I need to have a conversation…Now!” Snape growled, his hand tightening its grip on the other’s arm. “Potter, another time.” Snape said, nodding back at Harry as he pulled Draco away through the crowd that had gather around the altercation. They slowly thinned as the action died, each moving back to their previous activities.   
  
“Come on Harry, sit down,” Val said as she push him back down into the booth and shoved her drink into his hands. He took it, slamming it back before he dropped his head into his hands.   
  
“I am soo dead,” he moaned.  
  
“No you aren’t. Everything will be fine, you’ll see,” Angelica said as she scooted around the booth and sat next to him, placing her arm over his shoulders.   
  
“No it won’t…didn’t you see. The two worst people for me to have run into, in of all places a gay bar. It will be all over the papers by morning, I know it,’ he muttered, his hands still covering his face.   
  
“But Harry, if they out you, they’ll be outing themselves also. Do you think that they will take that chance?” Val said calmly, her hand still sitting on his shoulder. He dropped his hands and looked up at her.  
  
“Do you really think so?” he asked softly, not totally convinced.   
  
“I think so,” came the dreaded voice of Severus Snape. Harry spun in his seat as the other man walked up to the table and plunked down across the table from the trio. He waved a hand, and the waiter came bouncing up and slid drinks for all of them onto the table before disappearing back into the crowd. Harry just stared in abject horror as the other man calmly sat at his table, drinking.   
  
“What do you mean you think so? Draco will blab this to everyone the minute he gets a chance and you know it.” Harry said, his voice beginning to take on a slightly hysterical edge to it.   
  
“No he won’t, not if he knows better,” Snape said, his black eyes flashing in the low lights.   
  
“What?” Harry nearly screeched.   
  
“Slytherin philosophy, cover ones arse first before revenge,” Snape said simply. Harry just stared at him, his mind turning over the statement before a light finally dawn to him and a malicious smile began to spread over his face.   
  
“You blackmailed him, didn’t you?” Harry replied.   
  
“Of course Potter, you are not the only one with a reputation to protect, now is there.”   
  
“I think that if we are going to be protecting each others reputations, then you should call me Harry,” he said, a genuine smile beginning to cross his face as he held out a hand to the other man.   
  
~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic title:** Once Upon A Blue Moon  
**Penname:** AKFanWriter (aka DBZVegeta)  
**Summary:** Written for the TSS Contest # 5 – Other Challenges #10: Harry wakes up after a pub crawl with “B (Surprise)” and is sore, there, yes there. The problem is did they use protection?   
**Rating:** R – NC-17  
**# of Chapters:** 3 /6  
**Word Count:** 1,474  
**Category:** Romance / Angst / Mystery   
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Original Posted:** 24 Jul 2005  
  
~*~  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
**Present Time**  
  
Harry stared at the wall in his living room, ignoring the muttering coming from his kitchen. Angelica had nearly passed out at his news, before she started grilling him for details. When he wouldn’t say anything, she had ordered him to get dressed and that she was going to make them something to eat, and if he wasn’t in the living room in ten minutes, she would drag him out, clothes or no clothes.   
  
He had watched with slight amusement as she stomped out of his room before he pushed himself off the bed and to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of comfortable sweats and a tee-shirt, foregoing the need for socks, swiftly dressed and headed out into the living room.   
  
Which is were he was now, listening to Angelica banging noisily around his kitchen, muttering to herself. All that he was waiting for now was for Val to come barging through his front door.   
  
And right on cue, his front door slammed open and shut as all 5’ 8” and maybe 135 lbs of determined Seeker came barging in to his living room.  
  
“All right, were is she and where is the fire at!” Val yelled looking winded, as if she had run up all ten flights of steps in his building. He couldn’t understand for the life of him, why she wouldn’t use the elevator.   
  
He silently pointed towards the kitchen and watched with no small amusement as Val darted off in that direction. He heard a loud crash, wincing slightly as he knew that his pots and pans were definitely dented now. Though, he almost wanted to crawl back into his bedroom when he heard Val shout pregnant. He closed his eyes, knowing what was coming next.   
  
He heard the shuffling, felt the couch sag slightly as someone sat down next to him, and could almost imagine without looking who was were in the room with him. He opened his eyes and congratulated himself for predicting exactly what positions they would be in. Angelica was seated next to him on the couch, a concerned expression on her face. Val had stationed herself on his coffee table, nearly straddling his feet, leaning forward with her hands dangling between her legs. The expression on her face was quite different, it was shock and disbelief.   
  
“Yes Val, Angelica isn’t lying. I’m pregnant,” Harry said, watching as Val shook her head as if to deny his words.   
  
“But how…” she started.   
  
“Well one would assume that you would have to have had sex in order to become pregnant. I am not the Bloody Virgin Mary, you know.”   
  
“I wasn’t saying that, Harry. But when…in all the months that we have known you, you haven’t dated anyone.”   
  
“Well…” he said sheepishly, one hand coming up to rub guiltily across the back of his neck, “it really wasn’t someone who I was dating. Remember the night we first all met…”  
  
“But Harry, we brought you home that night. I mean you were seriously trashed, especially after that encounter with your ex-Professor and ex-classmate.” Angelica said, a bewildered look flitting across her face.   
  
“No we didn’t Angelica,” Val said, a light dawning in her eyes, “We let someone else take him home that night, didn’t we Harry.”  
  
“Well, you see…it’s like this.”   
  
  
**Three Months Earlier**  
  
“Aww come on, Val…why can’t I…he’s sooo cute,” slurred a drunken Harry Potter as he tried to crawl up the side of the amused waiter.   
  
“Because Harry, you’re pissed,” Angelica hiccuped and then giggled, “just like me.”   
  
Val waved off the waiter, who wistfully looked back over his shoulder as Harry wiggled his fingers at him. Val reached over and slapped his hand, and Harry pulled it back, a hurt pout crossing his face.   
  
“Sev…Sev…Val hit me,” he whined as he crawled across the booth towards the man, nearly squishing Angelica, who protested loudly.  
  
“So, you deserved it, brat,” Severus drawled dryly. He watched with bemusement as the green-eyed man pulled himself across the booth and nearly into his lap.   
  
“You’re so mean, Sev…just like Val,” Harry hiccuped, as he tried to curl up against the Potion Masters side. “Come on Sev, all I wanted was one little kiss. Please.”  
  
“Yeah Sev, give him a kiss,” crowed Angelica cheerfully, slopping her drink around as she waved her hand at them.   
  
“I think you both have had enough to drink tonight, and no Harry you can’t kiss Severus.” Val said, as she reached over and plucked the splashing drink out of Angelica’s hand, ignoring the pout her mate gave her. “I think its time that we took you home Harry.  
  
“I don’t wanna,” Harry said, sitting up, not noticing that he was leaning dangerously towards the right, and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked up at her, pouting, “I wanna stay here and get my kiss.”  
  
“I’ll kiss ya Harry,” Angelica squealed as she bounced over the seat and planted a wet smack to the side of his face.   
  
“Ewww, girl kisses…” Harry whined, bringing one hand up to rub at his check, causing the entire table to roar with laughter.   
  
“Come on you two, time to go home.” Val huffed, reaching over and pulling Angelica up out of the booth. Angelica slid down her like a limp noodle and Val was forced to wrap both arms about her waist to hold her steady.   
  
“Looks like you’re going to need some assistance, Valentinne,” Severus said, as he also stood Harry clinging to him like a limpet.   
  
“I don’t know how I’m going to get both of these two home. Severus, would you mind…” Val started, smiling as Severus held up a hand to stop her and nodded.   
  
“I don’t mind making sure that he is poured into bed. I was charged for watching out for him for seven years once before, another night won’t hurt.”   
  
“Thanks, that would be a tremendous help. As it is, I would have had to contact the Quidditch Association for his home address and it wouldn’t do for them to know that we had been out carousing,” Val said, as she hauled Angelica up, who was giggling madly and slipping slowly towards the floor.   
  
“Yes, rival team members associating with one another. I can imagine what your coaches and managers would say. Well, I’ll let you two go and make sure that Harry is tucked away safely for the night. Good Evening,” Severus said, as he pulled Harry closer to him and turned him to walk towards the nearest apparition point.  
  
“Good Night Severus. It was nice meeting you,” he heard Val call out as she pulled her girlfriend out in the opposite direction. He waved a free hand back over his shoulder as he continued on with Harry leaning heavily against him.  
  
“Come on Harry, let’s get you home,” Severus said as he pulled the inebriated man through the thinning crowds.   
  
“But I don’t wanna go home. I wanna stay here with you.” Harry slurred as he stumbled and nearly pulled Severus down with him. Severus hitched him further up and stepped into the apparition room. It was at that point that he realized that he also did not know where the young man now lived. He had last heard that Harry had left 12 Grimmauld Place to Remus and had taken up residence somewhere in London. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around the now snickering young man and apparated them to the only place he knew to take him.   
  
His house.   
  
~*~  
  
Harry groaned as he rolled over, trying to avoid the sunlight that threatened to split his head open wide, his hangover extraordinarily appalling. He stopped moving when he came into contact with another warm length next to him in the bed. Last thing he remembered was being hauled through the club by someone. He opened his eyes and stared at the back of a sleeping dark-haired man.   
  
He moved carefully away from the warmth, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and winced. His eyes widened as the ache from his arse swelled up his back. Obviously something had happened last night. He slowly inched off the bed, looking around the room to find his clothes tangled in a heap next to the bed, along with the mystery mans. Kneeling, he sucked in his breath at the sharp pain, which he tried to ignore as he sorted out his clothes and crept quietly towards the door. He turned the handle, grimacing as the door creaked softly open and froze at the soft moan behind him. Looking back over his shoulder, he had to drop his hand from the door handle to cover his mouth to keep from shouting out when he saw who had rolled over in the bed. Backing up, he spun and ran softly down the hallway and staircase, hoping slightly when he got the to entrance hall to pull on his pants. He threw open the door and dashed outside, apparating as his ran.   
  
~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic title:** Once Upon A Blue Moon  
**Penname:** AKFanWriter (aka DBZVegeta)  
**Summary:** Written for the TSS Contest # 5 – Other Challenges #10: Harry wakes up after a pub crawl with “B (Surprise)” and is sore, there, yes there. The problem is did they use protection?   
**Rating:** R – NC-17  
**# of Chapters:** 4 / 6  
**Word Count:** 2,274  
**Category:** Romance / Angst / Mystery   
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
 **Original Publish Date:** 26 Jul 2005  
   
**A/N: Only present time in this chapter, the next chapter will be a three month earlier....**  
  
~*~  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
**Present Time**  
  
“So you ran away, and I bet you haven’t even tried to contact him since then, have you?” Val said, an accusing tone in her voice.   
  
“No,” Harry said softly.   
  
“Why haven’t you tried talking to him, Harry?” Angelica said, as she laid a hand on his arm, turning him towards her. “Or are you just afraid?”  
  
“That’s the problem, Angel. I can’t talk to him. I mean I grew up hating him, and then I end up sleeping with him. I can just see his face if I tried to talk to him. He would sneer me right out of his office.”  
  
“But have you even thought about it. I mean Harry, you slept with him and now you are going to bear his child, the least that you can do is tell the man,” Val stated. Harry turned his head towards her and shook it.   
  
“I can’t Val. I’m as good as dead to him, he hates me that much.”   
  
~*~   
  
“No Albus, I won’t,” Severus said, a dark look on his face.   
  
“Severus, my dear boy, you have been mopping around here for the last three months. At least talk to the boy,” Albus Dumbledore said, as he sipped his tea and stared across the room to the pacing figure.   
  
Three months ago, Severus had returned to the castle unexpectantly during the summer break and had proceeded to lock himself in his dungeons. While his normal demeanor had always been a bit dark and surly, he was now downright intolerable. He would glower at anyone and everyone, taking points from every house including his beloved Slytherins at the drop of a hat and over idiotic reasons. He had obvious lost weight and if the dark patches beneath his eyes were any indicator, rarely slept. It had taken Albus nearly two months to discover the reasoning behind his potion masters irascibility and when he did it shocked him.   
  
Granted all he ever wanted was for his favorite children to be happy, and at one time had hoped for Harry and Severus to become friendlier, but hadn’t expected Severus to fall for the dark-haired Savior of the Wizarding World.  
  
“You know Severus, I just heard that Harry has been suspended from flying indefinitely due to a medical reason,” Albus said craftily. _‘That got his attention,’_ he crowed to himself as Severus suddenly stopped his pacing and turned swiftly towards him.   
  
“What! What’s wrong! Have they said that he’s all right?” Severus demanded, placing his hands on the edge of Albus’s desk and leaning forward towards the other man. He ignored the twinkling in his eyes as he searched them for answers.   
  
“No formal announcement about his condition has been published, only that he would be on indefinite medical leave with no set date for reinstatement.”  
  
Severus leaned back away from the desk and looked thoughtful. He turned with a sweep of his robes and left the room, not saying one more word. Albus grinned behind his tea cup and thought that it was about time that his boy did something about his love.   
  
~*~  
  
Severus stood shivering in the cold air, watching as the Quidditch players ran their training maneuvers during the last few minutes of practice. A sharp whistle and the players began to slowly drift back down to earth. He watched as they gathered around a diminutive man, nodding and listening to obvious instructions before they broke up and began heading towards the warmth of their locker rooms.   
  
He watched as they came towards him, nodding absently at greetings as he looked for the dark auburn head to appear within the group. He turned suddenly when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
“Professor Snape.”   
  
“Ah, good afternoon Miss Cassidy, I was looking for you.”   
  
“So I was told,” Val said, looking coolly at the tall dark haired man in front of her. “What can I do for you?  
  
“Well I was wondering if…maybe you had heard…” Severus started, looking uncomfortably nervous as he looked into her cool eyes. She had an unflappable expression on her face, one almost bordering on dislike.   
  
“Heard about Harry being grounded?” she finished his sentence. She watched him as he twisted the fingers of one hand deep into his cloak. She wasn’t sure she wanted to talk to the man that had hurt her friend Harry so deeply.   
  
“Yes, that’s it. I have been trying to find someone who would talk to me, but not one will. Do you know if he is all right?” Severus said in a rush off words. She was his last hope at finding out what was wrong with Harry. He had talked to his team’s manager, coach, doctor, teammates and not one of them either knew or would divulge the reason for Harry being grounded. He was nearly desperate to find out what was wrong.   
  
“Why should I tell you? After all you are the one who hurt him so badly,” she sneered, eyeing him as he looked down at her.   
  
“Hurt him?” he said, rearing back startled by the venom in her voice. “Look, he’s the one who ran away from me and didn’t even try to talk to me.”   
  
“And did you even try to contact him at all either,” she yelled, stepping forward, one of her hands coming up to point a finger at him, poking him hard in the chest. “You took advantage of him while he was intoxicated and then didn’t even try to find him later. You should be ashamed of yourself.”   
  
“By all rights Miss Cassidy, I am the one who should be offended by him running off, but I am at this moment more concerned with his state of well-being,” Severus cleared his throat and looked like he was about to be led to the gallows as he continued, “So if you would,” he winced visibly, “please…tell me if he is all right.”  
  
She looked him up and down debating internally with herself knowing that they both were at fault here, but it wasn’t her place to tell him what was wrong. Only Harry had that right. She sighed and stepped back slightly before reaching into her bag for a pencil and a card. Scribbling down an address, she held out the card to him.   
  
“Here, I don’t have the right to tell you what is wrong with Harry. If you really want to know, you’ll have to ask him for yourself. But don’t be surprised if he slams the door in your face,” Val said, as he took the card and she spun away.  
  
“Thank you,” he said softly.   
  
She didn’t turn around as she replied, “You hurt him again and I will have your nuts for dinner,” and she walked away.   
  
Severus stared at the back of Harry’s friend, she reminded him of another of Harry’s childhood friends who always stood up for him whenever he had been in trouble. He looked down at the card in his hand and closed his hand over it. It was time to face his demons.   
  
~*~  
  
Harry sighed as he looked down at the host of pamphlets that Doctor Randolph Thomas, the medi-wizard who specialized in male pregnancies, had given him after his first checkup. He had given up reading them after the first two; _Pregnancy and You: The Miracle_ and _How Your Body Changes: The Guide to Male Pregnancy_. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to throw up at the graphic pictures or stare in fascination at the utter tripe.   
  
For a man who was reputed to be the top specialist in his field, though there was only eight others in the world—he had checked, Doctor Thomas was a bit eccentric and over-the-top when it came to describing all the fundamentals. It had been all he could take not to hit the man at his fawning over taking care of the Savior of the World and his ‘precious child to be’. For all of Doctor Maria’s claims, he wasn’t sure that this man would be right for him in the long run.   
  
He scooped up the pamphlets and dumped them into the fireplace. He would just have to breakdown and tell Ron and Hermione. He knew that Hermione could be counted on helping him to research the specific care he would need and find the appropriate doctor out of the other eight specialists in the world. As he watched the pamphlets burn, a knock resounded through the room.   
  
Frowning at the sound, since he wasn’t expecting any company. He knew that Val had practice and Angelica was working, Ron and Hermione were currently on vacation and their son safely tucked away with Molly. He fingered his wand as he moved to the door and looked out through the safety peep. What he saw caused him to rear back and turn around quickly, leaning back hard against the door with a thump.   
  
“Mister Potter, I know that you are in there, so open the door,” Severus Snape said through the thick wood. Harry cursed under his breath, wondering how he had gotten his address and why he was there.   
  
“Mister Potter…Harry…please open the door,” Severus’s voice came again, this time slightly quieter and with a slight edge of concern.   
  
It was the please that got Harry moving. He had never heard Severus ever say please to anyone. Turning he wrenched the door open and look at the man for the first time in three months.   
  
“What the hell do you want!” Harry said, a hint of anger and hurt both in his voice. As he stood in the doorway, he was shocked by the appearance of Severus. He was obviously thinner and paler, with dark shadows under each eye.   
  
“May I come in Harry?” Severus said softly, his eyes softening as he looked over Harry. Outwardly he looked healthy, but he knew that sometimes health could not always be assessed from outside appearances.   
  
“Fine!” Harry snapped, spinning out of the doorway he stalked back into the living room. Severus followed, closing the door quietly behind him. He looked around the comfortable living room, taking in the large chocolate brown leather couch situation in front of the fireplace, two large overstuffed leather chairs, of the same color, flanking both sides of the couch. An oak high table sat behind the couch was covered with pictures, some static and others moving. A large pair of French doors stood directly behind the couch and could be seen leading to a balcony. Potted plants softened the rest of the room. It was quite nice.   
  
He spotted Harry pacing restlessly back and forth in front of the fireplace. He was wearing a pair of faded black sweatpants and an old ripped blue tee-shirt. His hair, like always, was a shaggy mess that fell carelessly about the tops of his shoulders. He looked wonderful, but still Severus was worried about his illness.   
  
“Why are you here? Why come now?” Harry asked as he stopped pacing and looked up at him. He could see the pain in Harry’s eyes and wasn’t sure if it was from his illness or something else.   
  
“Albus told me about your medical suspension. I was…concerned,” Severus said, his one hand twisting deep into his robes in a nervous action that he had picked up recently.   
  
“So you decided that since I was sick that was a good reason to come and visit me. Or did Albus send you here to check up on me,” Harry sneered, the hurt evident in his voice. Obviously he wasn’t good enough any other time for the man to come see him. He knew this would happen; he knew that Severus didn’t care for him the way he had come to care for him.   
  
Severus sucked in his breath at the amount of hurt radiating from Harry. He didn’t understand how he could be hurting when it was him who had abandoned him. After everything they had shared that night so long ago only to run away in the morning. He had put his faith in the young man, only to have it thrown back into his face.   
  
“Albus did not send me, I came on my own and it seems that I came for no reason whatsoever. You obviously used me for what you wanted and when you got it, decided I wasn’t worth your time anymore.” Severus mocked, covering his deep hurt as he usually did, through his mask of anger.   
  
“What, I used you!” Harry nearly shouted, “You used me! I thought that we had been getting along that night, only to wake up in your bed with a sore arse!” His voice raising until he was screaming.   
  
“What, you were the one who started that! I even tried to stop you, several times,” Severus said loudly, before he stopped suddenly, Harry’s words finally sinking in. “Wait a minute…what do you remember from that night?”  
  
“I remember you dragging me out of the club and then waking up with a sore arse,” Harry scoffed, “What an honorable man you are to attack an inebriated man.”  
  
“You don’t remember anything…nothing,” Severus said, his voice so faint that Harry had to turn and look directly at the other man. Severus was pale, paler than he had been before he had walked into his door and his face was a mask of deep sorrow. He forgot his anger for a minute and walked closer to Severus, placing a hand his shoulder. Severus started, looking up and Harry could swear he saw tears forming in the man’s eyes.   
  
“Severus…” he started, “what happened that night?”   
  
~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic title:** Once Upon A Blue Moon  
**Penname:** AKFanWriter (aka DBZVegeta)  
**Summary:** TSS Contest # 5 – Other Challenges #10: Harry wakes up after a pub crawl with “B (Surprise)” and is sore, there, yes there. The problem is did they use protection?   
**Rating:** R – NC-17  
**# of Chapters:** 5 / 6  
**Word Count:** 1,917  
**Category:** Romance / Angst / Mystery   
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
 **Original Publish Date:** 27 Jul 2005  
  
~*~  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
**Three Months Earlier**  
  
Severus staggered as Harry nearly tumbled from his arms when they appeared in the entryway of his house. He cursed under his breath as he tightened his grip on Harry and pulled him up and into living room.   
  
“Dingle,” he yelled and a faint pop followed the arrival of his house-elf, dressed in a tiny yellow polka-dotted dress.  
  
“Yes Master Severus, Dingle is here,” came the squeaky voice of the tiny elf.   
  
“Go to my lab and bring a sobering potion, also bring a large carafe of coffee.”   
  
“Yes Master Severus,” Dingle said as she disappeared with another faint pop.  
  
“I don’t wanna sobering potion. I don’t wanna feel again,” Harry mumbled as he was dropped down onto a large soft couch. He leaned over until he was half lying on his side, feet still planted on the floor.   
  
“Why don’t you want to feel, Harry?” Severus asked quietly as he knelt and proceeded to pull of Harry’s boots. With his feet free, Severus swung them up onto the couch and pulled down the throw from the back of the couch, tucking it in around the sleepy man.   
  
“I don’t wanna feel lonely anymore,” he mumbled, snuggling his head down into the fabric of the couch.   
  
“You aren’t alone Harry. You have friends and family who love you,” Severus said softly, not completely understanding how he could feel lonely when he had so many people who cared for him.   
  
“But I don’t have anyone who _‘loves’_ me,” Harry sighed softly, rolling over and opening his eyes to look up at the ceiling. “Someone to hold me through the night and chase away the nightmares. Someone to take care of me and be there for me always.”   
  
Understanding finally dawned upon Severus at Harry’s words. “Harry, I’m sure that one day you’ll find that perfect person.”   
  
“No I won’t. No one will ever see me behind the fame,” Harry whispered so softly, that Severus almost hadn’t heard the words.   
  
“You’re wrong Harry, I know there are people out there who will see the real you. I know that I see you.”   
  
“Now you do, but you didn’t at one time,” Harry accused, his green eyes meeting Severus’s black ones. “You thought I was arrogant, but I was just ignorant.”   
  
“Yes, I know Harry. I treated you unfairly all due to my experience with your father and his friends. When I saw you, looking so much like him, I automatically attributed his behavior to you. I didn’t understand until much later that you are your own individual, not your father,” Severus said as he knelt next to the couch, reaching out a hand to push the hair that had fallen into Harry’s eyes away.   
  
“Harry, can you ever forgive me for the way I have treated you in the past,” Severus said softly, looking down into the hazy green eyes. As Harry opened his mouth to reply, a faint pop echoed thorough the room as Dingle appeared carrying an overly large silver tray. Severus sighed at the interruption, but pushed himself to his feet giving Harry an apologetic smile as he bent to take the tray from the house-elf.   
  
“Thank you Dingle, that will be all for tonight.”   
  
“Yes Sir, Master Severus,” Dingle chirped as she disappeared with another faint pop. Severus turned with the tray and placed it on the low table in front of the couch. He picked up a small blue bottle from the edge and popped it open before holding it out to Harry.   
  
“Here take this,” he said and frowned when Harry sat up, violently shaking his head.   
  
“No, I don’t wanna take it,” Harry whined, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring up at him.   
  
“Harry, you are going to feel incredibly miserable in the morning as it is, this will at least alleviate a few of the symptoms now. As much as you have consumed tonight, I don’t even think this will be totally effective. It will however, allow your mind to think clearly for the remainder of the evening,” Severus said, his hand still outstretched with the potion.   
  
Clearly Harry didn’t completely trust him yet, so he pulled back his hand and emptied the container evenly between the two cups on the tray. He poured a bit of the coffee into each cup and then handed one to Harry. While the half-dose would not be as effective as a full-dose, at least the little amount would clear Harry of a significant amount of alcohol, thus allowing them to converse freely, since it seemed that he wasn’t ready to relax for the evening. He brought the cup to his lips and tilted it back, grimacing slightly at the flavor of the potion mixed with coffee. He much preferred milk to potions in his coffee, as he drained the cup and placed it back onto the tray. He looked over when Harry giggled at his expression and cocked one eyebrow up, gesturing for him to drink up also.   
  
Harry looked down at the cup and then back up at Severus before his sighed and downed the drink. He grimaced also, understanding the expression that had flitted across the other man’s face when the taste hit his mouth. He quickly gulped down the mixture before shoving his hand out towards Severus with the empty cup. He quickly brought his empty hand up to cover his mouth as his stomach wanted to rebel against the mixture.   
  
As the sensation passed, he opened his eyes and noticed that the room was no longer wobbling and that his mind seemed somewhat clearer. He sighed, while it was good that he was sobering up, the feelings that had been suppressed by the alcohol began welling to the surface. Tonight had just about taken him over the top with his suppressed emotions and a sob caught in the back of his throat.   
  
He curled up on the couch, wrapping his arms about his hastily drawn up knees and proceeded to bawl his eyes out. He felt strong arms slid around him, gathering him close as a soothing murmur filled his ears. He burrowed into the warmth of the man next to him, almost trying to crawl into his skin.   
  
Severus held Harry close, rocking him slightly as one hand stroked gently up and down his back. He realized that Harry was emotionally fragile and that this night, with the encounters from himself and Draco, the stress of having people he knew find out about his sexuality had finally pushed the young man over the top of his emotional balance. As Harry’s sobbing trailed off, he leaned back and looked down into tear-reddened eyes, smiling softly as he raised a hand to wipe away the tear trails along one cheek.   
  
“Feel a bit better, Harry,” he said softly, his fingers lingering on the smooth skin of Harry’s cheek, before he caught himself and dropped his hand.   
  
“Yes, sorry for crying all over you,” Harry whispered as he looked up into Severus’s face. He could see the deep concern in his eyes, and something else that he couldn’t yet place.   
  
“It’s all right, I don’t mind being here for you,” he replied, starting to move back from his embrace around the young man. Harry suddenly gripped a hold of his arm, stopping him from moving as he stared up at him. Severus was confused by the expressions that began to dart over Harry’s face when abruptly the young man surged forward and locked his lip over his.   
  
Harry’s hand came up caressing the hard jaw and the side of Severus’s face. He deepened the kiss, feeling Severus hesitate for a moment before falling deeper in and when Severus’s lips parted he dived into his mouth.   
  
Tongues battled, darting and teasing, tasting and seeking, tangling with each other until they could no longer tell whose belonged to whom. But, when Harry’s arms came up and dragged him into a tighter embrace, the feeling of skin on skin did Severus jolt back to reality.   
  
“No,” he started as he pulled back from Harry, wondering when his and Harry’s shirt had come undone. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear it and holding out a hand to stop Harry from lunging at him again. “We can’t do this Harry.”  
  
Harry stopped and looked up at Severus, as he teasing trailed fingers along the outstretched arm, “Why not Severus,” he purred, looking up from under lidded eyes, the emerald green of his eyes almost glowed.   
  
“Harry,” Severus started, his fingers clamping over the top of the wandering digits and he did his best to ignore the pout forming on Harry’s face. “Harry, I am not a man to do casual flings. When I find someone, I want them to be the one that I will stay with forever.”   
  
Harry looked up at Severus, a confused expression darting over his face. “Does that mean that you have never…,” he trailed off, his mouth dropping open when Severus nodded. “Really?”  
  
“Yes Harry, really. I never had much of a chance during school to form any type of relationships, then I was inducted by Voldemort when I was eighteen and when I became a spy, I felt it best to hold myself aloof from other as I would only place a potential mate in danger.”   
  
Harry leaned back slightly as he looked up into face of the other man; understanding exactly where he was coming from. He too had felt that if he pursued any relationships with someone that they would become a target for Voldemort’s wrath. He wanted someone with whom he could have a permanent and stable relationship, without the threat of death hanging over them. Here in front of him was the same type of man as he was, and he was just beginning to see that. They were the same in so many ways, and maybe they could be the same together.   
  
“Severus,” Harry said softly, reaching out a hand to trail one finger down the side of his face. Severus looked surprised by the soft touch and almost unconsciously leaned into Harry’s hand. “I want that too, I want forever.”   
  
Severus opened his eyes, unaware of when he had closed them and looked intently into Harry’s face. He could see the honesty and sincerity in that open expression, and for a moment he struggled with the little voice inside him that told him not to trust.   
  
“If I do this Harry, it will be forever. I will never look for another. Are you willing to be with an old greasy git like myself for the rest of your life? I’m not perfect Harry, I’m cranky and moody and I’m not a romantic.”   
  
“I understand Severus, and I think that maybe I have been falling for you for a long time. You were the only person ever in my life to treat me as a person and not a savior. You may have been cruel at times, but I understand now that it was for my own good. And I would love to stay with a person like you forever,” Harry said, he leaned forward and sealed his lips over Severus’, reaching one hand up to twine in the inky black hair that was incredibly soft to the touch. When they broke apart, they both were panting heavily. Severus stood up, holding one hand out to Harry.   
  
“Harry, take me to bed and make love to me.”   
  
~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

**Fic title:** Once Upon A Blue Moon  
**Penname:**  AKFanWriter (aka DBZVegeta)  
**Summary:** Written for the TSS Contest # 5 – Other Challenges #10: Harry wakes up after a pub crawl with “B (Surprise)” and is sore, there, yes there. The problem is did they use protection?   
**Rating:** R – NC-17  
**# of Chapters:** 6 / 7  
**Word Count:** 2,462  
**Category:** Romance / Angst / Mystery   
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
 **Originally Posted:** 29 Jul 05  
   
~*~  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
**Present Time**  
  
“You see Harry, you weren’t the only one that morning to wake up with a sore arse that morning. However, I awoke to a broken heart also,” Severus said, staring out the French doors. The sky was a cloudy gray, rain threatening to fall at any moment, just like his tears felt as he fought to hold them back.   
  
Harry stared at the back of the older man, wondering what to say. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Severus, he did. Severus had never lied to him and he knew that he wouldn’t lie about something like this. It was just that he still could not remember anything that had happened between the time they left the club until the time he had bolted from Severus’s home.   
  
“Severus,” he started, his voice quiet and holding his confusion, “if you had given me a sobering potion, even half, wouldn’t I have remembered what had happened that night.”  
  
He walked across the room to stand behind the man, reaching out to place on hand on his waist and ignoring the flinch, pulled him back into his embrace. “I want to remember Severus,” he whispered in his ear as he buried his head in the inky black strands at his neck.   
  
“I am not sure why you don’t remember Harry. The potion was effective to a point, while it didn’t sober you completely it did bring you back to the point of coherent thought,” Severus said softly, willing himself not to lean back into the warm embrace. His heart still ached from the apparent betrayal that Harry had committed, even though now it seemed that it wasn’t entirely Harry’s fault.   
  
He pulled himself from the tempting warmth and turned around to look into Harry’s green eyes. He searched them and found confusion, pain and several unidentifiable emotions swirling in the beautiful depths. Harry reached out, and he nearly pulled back as Harry placed a hand gently on his face.   
  
“Severus could you possibly…” Harry started, but stopped looking deep into Severus’s eyes and he saw the hurt and betrayal within them, “no, I don’t suppose that you would forgive me, would you,” he murmured softly as he stroked the soft skin of Severus’s cheek.   
  
“Forgive you what, Harry?” Severus asked, unconsciously leaning into the touch, savoring the sparks that danced along his veins from that small gesture.   
  
“Could you see it in yourself to forgive a fool who has almost thrown away the best thing to ever come into his life?” Harry replied, his thumb moving to stroke over soft lips, his eyes following his hands movement, before his looked up beseechingly into dark stormy eyes.   
  
Severus’s breath caught as Harry’s words washed over him. He had told himself that he wasn’t going to let this happen again, and yet here he stood only inches away from the man that had filled his heart and then broken it so cruelly. But his thoughts didn’t have much impact, because no matter what he thought and what may lay ahead for them, he wanted this with all his heart and it was too much to deny himself.   
  
So he would place his trust back in Harry. He would trust him not to hold that night against him and maybe they together could find out why he didn’t remember and be able to recover those memories. And if they couldn’t he knew that they could make more memories together.   
  
“I forgive you,” he whispered softly in a voice that held all his beliefs and trust. The smile that he received was nearly blinding and then Harry’s hand slid from his cheek to the back of his neck, cupping it and bringing his head forward to meet the kiss that Harry pressed to his lips.  
  
Sweetly. Softly. A kiss that conveyed his apology and his commitment. And Severus gave himself fully over to the kiss, to Harry and allowed himself to push aside all doubt and hesitation.   
  
Severus held on as Harry deepened the kiss, as his mouth opened over his and invited him to do the same so that their tongues could meet and mingle together. His arms came up and pulled Harry close, locking their bodies in a fevered embrace as hands caress and mapped forgotten contours.   
  
Harry held him close, and began to back slowly across the room and down the hallway, their lips never parting but for short gasps of air. Severus’s arms were about his neck, his hands tangled in his hair and Harry was lost in a sea of fire that coursed through him. _‘How could I have ever forgotten this!’_ he thought to himself and was distracted from his thoughts as the back of his knees hit the bed and they were tumbling down into the mussed sheets.   
  
Severus’s body responded with a will of its own, arching into Harry, thrusting against him as hands roamed mercilessly over his body, feeling as if his hardness could burst straight through his clothes. Clothes that he wished would disappear or melt away.   
  
With that thought utmost in mind, his tugged restlessly at Harry’s tee-shirt struggling to remove it from him, not caring when it ripped. Harry leaned back, releasing his mouth as he pulled the tattered shirt from his shoulders, baring the wide golden skin of his chest. His hands reached out and fumbled with the multitude of tiny buttons that formed the barrier of Severus’s robes before, finally frustrated grabbed both sides of the fabric and with a rip tore open the robe buttons flying in every direction.   
  
Harry raised his head, his hands sliding up to cradle his face as he kissed him even more deeply than before, trying to show him how much he cared in every caress and touch. Harry’s hands drifted back down as his mouth continued to torment Severus’.  
  
Severus cried out, breaking away from Harry’s lips as Harry’s fingers toyed with his nipple, lightly kneading the point to an almost painful hardness. He cried out again, only louder, as Harry’s lips left his to attach around the swollen point that he had been teasing. His hands came up to bury themselves in the thick shaggy hair, moaning as Harry’s tongue came out to lap at the tip, flicking it lightly before adding suction. So engrossed with the sensations Harry was creating on his chest, he was unaware that Harry’s free hand had moved down and pulled off his undergarment until that hand took his naked hardness into a firm grip.   
  
"I want you," Harry growled against his chest, his hand tracing up and down the hardened flesh between his legs and stroking along the tops of his thighs. His mouth traced down over the skin of his stomach to breathe heated air across his aching hardness.  
  
"Take me, please," Severus begged, moaning as pleasure overflowed his system.   
  
Then all at once Harry stopped, pulling himself to lie next to Severus, his eyes locking with Severus as he deliberately reached across him and opened the drawer next to the bed.   
  
Harry leaned back slightly looking down in the dark yearning eyes and smiled softly. He pulled a small bottle of massage oil from the drawer and dropped it by Severus’s hips. Leaning up, he sat next to Severus's hips before bending down to brush his lips gently over the tempting line of hair that led to his groin. Slowly he followed that line down until his nose brushed against the downy curls that cradled his firm full length. His tongue lapped out to taste the drop that pearled at the top, enjoying both the flavor and the cry he received for his action. As he continued to lick and tease the sensitive head, he reached out and gathered the oil, unstoppering it and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. Slowly drawing his fingers down, he parted the soft skin of Severus’s backside to slip one finger gently inside of him.   
  
Severus cried out as the slick invading digit pushed past the protesting ring of muscle, the feeling almost causing him to climax then and there. The need became even heavier as Harry's mouth closed in over the head of his hardness, sending it sliding into a hot chamber of wet heat. His hips involuntarily thrust upwards seeking more of that heavenly pleasure that was coursing though his body. He was torn between thrusting into that wet heat or back onto the fingers, which multiplied with every few thrusts, invading his channel. All at once, a bright shower of stars burst forth over his eyes and he cried out unable to stop himself as he spilled his essence deep into Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry leaned back looking down at the beautifully flushed man beneath him. His skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his eyes were closed as he panted heavily from his release. Harry crooked his three fingers that we still buried within the hot tightness, brushing them over that spot that brought so much pleasure to Severus enjoying the cry he drew from those parted lips.   
  
Leaning forward his lips brushed against his ear as he whispered, "Are you ready Severus?" His tongue came out to flick across the lobe of the ear before nipping lightly. "Ready for me to fill you completely."   
  
"Yes, do it now," he stuttered, rocking back onto the fingers buried so deep within him. He cried out in loss as Harry pulled his fingers from within him, before he felt him settle between his thighs positioning them to slide about his hips.   
  
"Don't worry Severus, I'll fill that emptiness," he said as he positioned his length against his opening gently pressing forward. The muscle protested momentarily before giving way allowing his hardness to slowly slide into that hot tight chamber. It took everything he had not to plunge deeply into that incredible warmth. Ever so slowly he moved back and forth sliding a little deeper each time until he was fully sheathed within the beautiful man below him. He looked up into his dark black eyes and smiled gently before leaning forward to capture his lips, as he allowed Severus to adjust to the invasion.  
  
Severus was amazed by the feelings of Harry buried deep within him. It was everything he remembered and more. He tightened his legs about Harry's waist and arched his back trying to draw more of that length inside of him impatiently.   
  
Harry laughed softly at Severus’s actions. He drew back bracing himself as he pulled back until only the tip of him remained inside before slamming back hard into him. The walls of his chamber caressing every movement as he continued to pump relentlessly into him.  
  
Severus cried out at as the tip of Harry's hardness found that spot deep within him that caused the stars to dance before his eyes and continued to cry out as the spot was ruthlessly plundered. His hand drifted down to touch the hardness that was once again bobbing between his legs at every thrust, only to have his hand brushed away as Harry took the length into his palm. His back arched and he continued to cry out hoarsely as pleasure filled his body, his climax bursting before his eyes.  
  
Harry saw Severus’s hand snake down to encircle his hardness and batted it away taking it within his hand. He caressed and stroked the length in time with his thrusts, feeling the end nearing. However he wanted Severus to climax before him and speed up, continually brushing against that spot deep within him drawing forth those lovely cries. Suddenly Severus stiffened beneath him, his wetness spilling over his fingers and his channel clamping down around him. He thrust a few more times as he allowed his completion to spill forth, bathing the inner walls with his hot desire. Harry leaned forward after a few moments and dropped a soft kiss on the drowsy man's lips before gently sliding from within him and dropped heavily onto his side, pulling him tight into his embrace.  
  
Harry’s breathing was heavy against his ear as he settled next to him and Severus felt his every muscle relax as the warmth of Harry’s body cradled him close. But he only allowed himself a few minutes of this pleasure before he rolled over in Harry’s embrace to look into his eyes. Harry smiled down at him, dropping a soft kiss on the end of his nose.  
  
“Are you all right?” Harry asked softly, “I got a bit carried away.”   
  
Severus could not stop the chuckled that welled up from inside, but reached up and cupped a hand around Harry’s confused face. “I’m fine, in fact I am more than fine.”   
  
“I didn’t hurt you or anything, did I? I mean, I never did this before…well not that I remember.” Harry said, blushing as he remembered that they had done this once before and that he couldn’t remember.   
  
“No you were wonderful.” Severus said, but then frowned. “Are you sure that you are all right? After all you have been placed on medical suspension, are you sure that you shouldn’t have exerted yourself like that.” Severus frowned deeper as Harry started laughing, rolling across the bed and clutching at his stomach.   
  
“Oh Severus,” he chortled, sitting up and wiping at streaming eyes. “The reason that I was placed on suspension dear heart, is that I am pregnant.”   
  
“You’re What!” Severus said, bolting upright in the bed and staring in disbelief at the brightly smiling man. Harry reached out and took his hand, placing it on the gently swelling lump in his stomach.  
  
“In six months, give or take, you and I shall become parents.” Harry said softly, his teeth catching the edge of his lip worriedly. “Are you upset?”  
  
Severus stared down that the hand covering his and gently felt the small firm lump, and felt his heart jump deep within his chest. He leaned down and dropped a tender kiss on Harry’s belly, his tears finally falling, happiness pouring from his soul. “Hey there little one,” he whispered, “I am your other daddy.”   
  
Harry smiled down happily at the dark head pressed to his stomach, glad that he finally had told him. He pulled Severus up and into his embrace, holding him tight. “I love you, Severus Snape.”   
  
Severus leaned back, his eyes bright with tears, “And I love you, Harry Potter,” and leaned forward to seal his lips over Harry’s.  
  
Unseen in a darkened corner of the room, two small house-elves high-fived each other and then silently disappeared from the room. It was amazing that just one small switch of a potion could bring their two lonely masters together to create a loving family.   
  
  
~The End, Minus the Epilogue~

 

 


	7. Epilogue

**Chapter 7: Once Upon A Blue Moon**

**Fic title:** Once Upon A Blue Moon  
**Penname:** DBZVegeta  
**Summary:** Written for the TSS Contest # 5 – Other Challenges #10: Harry wakes up after a pub crawl with “B (Surprise)” and is sore, there, yes there. The problem is did they use protection?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**# of Chapters:** Epilogue  
**Word Count:** 1,417  
**Category:** Romance / Angst / Mystery  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
  
**Epilogue**

** Six Months Later **

“If you ever think that you are going to touch me again Severus Potter-Snape, you have another thing coming,” screamed a heavily pregnant, currently in his twenty-third hour of labor, Harry James Potter-Snape.

Severus winced as Harry’s grip on his hand crushed down as another onslaught of contractions rippled across his stomach. He watched in fascination as the skin seemed to swell and contract in upon its self. _‘_

 _Why they had decided to go through natural childbirth was beyond him,’_ he thought as another scream rent the air and more curses followed closely behind it. He cringed as some of the descriptions of what Harry wanted to do to him at that moment floated through the air.

He turned to Poppy, his eyes pleading with her, after this many hours of torture he would do anything for it to stop. She chuckled softly and reached out to pat his other free hand. “It should be soon, Severus. Your husband is transitioning into the final stage and it is about time for him to push,” she said, looking down at the nearly exhausted man writhing in the bed. “Why don’t you sit behind him and help him with his pushing?”

He pried his hand from Harry’s strong grip and slipped in behind him on the bed. He pulled his exhausted love up against his chest, bringing his arms up around him to rest his hands on Harry’s contracting stomach, trying to block out Harry’s pained moans.

“Shhh, love,” he whispered against Harry’s sweat-dampened hair, as he rubbed his hands soothingly over his stomach.

“I can’t do this anymore, Sev,” Harry moaned, rolling his head side to side weakly against Severus’ chest. “I just want this over with.”

“We’re almost there, love,” Severus said gently, his hand stopping in mid-stroke as another powerful contraction rippled across Harry’s stomach. He was interrupted as Poppy bustled back over and flipped up the sheet that had been covering the lower part of Harry’s body. He watched nervously as she bent down and examined his husband closely, however the smile that she had on her face when she rose alleviated his concerns.

“Well now, Harry, it looks like your little one is finally ready to make their appearance. It’s time to get you into position and bring this little one into the world,” she said briskly as she waved her wand over the end of the bed, transforming it into a shortened bed, with stirrups on either side. Severus watched, a little alarmed, as the witch propped his husband’s legs up into the contraptions and pulled a stool up to sit at the base.

“What are you doing? You didn’t do this before?” he asked, pulling Harry closer to him. Poppy just smiled at him as she leaned around Harry’s leg to speak with him.

“I need to be able to see what is going on and also be ready to catch your child as they make their appearance. Please don’t worry, everything will be fine. Now…Harry, I need you to push at the beginning of the next contraction, when it ends stop pushing. Severus, I need you to help him by supporting him during each contraction.”

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry’s torso, cuddling him closer as he watched the beginnings of another contraction ripple across Harry’s distended stomach. He cringed as a wrenching scream filled the air as Harry leaned forward, hands grasping at the backs of his knees and pushed hard. When the contraction faded, Harry fell back against his chest, panting heavily. Severus smoothed a hand over Harry’s sweat-covered brow gently.

“Soon love, we will be holding our little one,” Severus whispered into Harry’s ear, smiling gently as his love turned tear-filled eyes up to him.

“Will it really be over soon?” Harry panted, his eyes pleading for this torture to be over and he had thought that the Cruciatus curse was bad, this was worse.

“Yes love, it will soon be over, you know that,” Severus chuckled as Harry grimaced as another contraction swelled and he pushed once again hard before falling back.

“Just because you had a short easy labor, Severus, doesn’t give you the right to be smug about it,” Harry growled and with a yelp leaned forward again and bared down hard with all his might.

“Harry, that’s it…keep pushing their almost here,” Poppy’s voice rang out and Harry bore down, panting and nearly screaming as he felt that he was being torn into two as their child made its way into the world calling out lustily from the sudden shock of cold air replacing its once warm home.

Harry fell back panting, his eyes closed struggling through the wave of relief that flooded his body. He felt the wet squirming warmth as it was placed on his chest, and opened his eyes to look down at the wet, dark head.

“You have a wonderful daughter, Harry,” Poppy said, as she gently wiped the baby dry and swaddled her quickly into a blanket before placing her back into Harry’s arms.

“Isn’t she beautiful, Severus?” Harry said softly, one fingertip tracing down the small, soft cheek. A tiny mouth moved to suckle at his finger instinctively as tiny eyes open and looked up at them. Her eyes were nearly the exact shade as Harry’s, a deep emerald green, so rare for a newborn to have such brilliant colored eyes so early in life.

“Looks just like her daddy,” Severus said, keep his arm tight about Harry and their newest precious arrival. A flurry of movement and a slam of a door roused him from his introspection. “It’s about time you had that child, Harry,” came Hermione Weasley’s voice as she crossed the room, leading the group. The bundle in her arms squirmed and let out a hoarse cry. “Severus, you have to take him, I just can’t get him to settle down any longer.”

Severus slid out from behind Harry and their daughter, moving to sit on the edge of the bed as Hermione gratefully deposited the squalling bundle into his arms. Once the transfer was made, instant silence swept through the room.

“Just like his father, right Severus,” chuckled Harry from the bed, grinning up at his husband, “Cranky and bad-tempered.”

“Arian is not bad-tempered, he just knows what he wants,” Severus sniffed, as he leaned back and brought his son up to his shoulder, patting him gently on the back. Laughter from their assembled friends and family rang out at Severus sniffed irritably.

“Harry,” Angelica said, as she moved around to the other side of the bed and peered down into the buddle in his arms, “have you two decided what to name her?”

“Maisie,” Harry said softly, “It means child of light in Scottish; because of her, I have Severus, Arian and her to light up my life.”

“It’s beautiful,” Angelica sniffled, and Harry reached over to pat her hand. “Okay, you sorry lot,” rang out the amused voice of Poppy Pomfrey as she bustled back into the ward from her office, a sheath of papers in her hand, “out, you can visit later.”

The group grumbled good-naturedly, but all said goodbye and trooped from the room. Poppy smoothed the covers back on the bed and looked down fondly at her two favorite boys.

“Now, why don’t you get a bit of rest, both of you? I’ll have a double crib brought up in a moment,” she said, smiling at the pleased, but tired faces.

“Thank you, Poppy,” Severus said, “but first Arian needs his lunch and then we can rest for a bit.”

“Well then, I’ll leave you to it,” she said and turned to return to her office. Silence reigned over the infirmary, with the exception of the soft cooing coming from Arian as he snuggled into Severus’ chest, sucking contentedly from his nipple.

Harry looked sleepily over at Severus, as he reclined next to him with their son in his arms. Their daughter yawned widely, before closing her tiny eyes and drifting off to sleep. Harry wasn’t sure how he had come to be so lucky and if it hadn’t been for two sneaky house-elves they would have never gotten together and he as sure wouldn’t have this wonderful family.

The thought brought a soft smile to his face as he snuggled in closer to Severus and fell peacefully asleep, secure in the knowledge that he finally was loved and had the family that he had always wanted.

 

~The End~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting...I thought I had posted the last part until one kind reviewer let me know that I hadn't. Please enjoy.


End file.
